Forget Me, Not
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: What if in the beginning of chapter 34 something happen to Chloe? And learn something about herself and learns a secret about her mother? Crossover fic
1. Past

**Author Note: This story is a crossover between Darkest Power series and tv show supernatural.**

**For those who are going to ask about when will you bring in Derek or Tori or Simon type of questions, well i keep thinking that part and i have to say you might see them either 4th, 5th or 6th chapter of this story and i am between whether or not to have Lauren in the story. I do have a part in my mind if i do put Lauren in the story but that part is still unsure at the moment but for now it the Winchester family and Bobby and the rest of the darkest powers gang.**

**Also i know i said beginning part of chapter 34 and i wrote the beginning part and added line that wasn't in the book but i took it down and at the moment trying to change and cut some parts out and trying to put it in third person which is really hard so i will edit this chapter soon after it done.**

**And before i forget i want to let you all know that in the future for some chapters there will some be medium-smallish? (if that the word you can go with) and some might be long but it depends how much i can write for the chapter**

**But anyway I don't know the darkest power series or tv show supernatural. Also this story for supernatural it will take place after season 5 and maybe some parts of season 6 in it and in this story Adam is alive in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>The Past<em>

* * *

><p><em>Both Winchester brothers were driving on the road. They just finish another case that deal with a lot of death of innocent people. As Dean kept his eyes on the road he notice something or a person laying on the ground. He could tell it was a girl though. He just not sure if she dead or alive or whatever happen to her. He pulled his 69' impala on the side. Sam gave his brother a funny look.<em>

_"What? There's a female laying on the ground out there. Just wanted to see if she dead or alive and see if we have to bring her to the hospital for any bad injuries" Dean said to his brother._

_Sam rolled his eyes at him "Fine. Let go" _

_Both brothers got out of the car at the same time and slammed the doors. Dean was the closes to the girl body. He put the tip of his finger on her back and looked at Sam. "Still breathing" he said._

_Sam looked at his brother curiously (sp?) "Maybe we should turn her over to see if any injuries on the front then,"_

_Dean put his hand on her arm and gently flipped her unconscious body aroud. No injuries but her face look so familar. Sam notice his brother giving the same look back when they met Adam for the first time._

_"Dean, what is it? She not hurt or anything? Right?" he questioned him._

_Dean looked up at Sam before getting up to go back to the car and get out his dad wallet._

_Sam just looked at his brother wondering what the hell he was doing. "Dean?" he question as he saw Dean going through before coming back with a picture in hands and show it to Sam._

_"Does this girl here and the girl in the picture look similar to you?" he asked._

_Sam didn't have answer but he did look at the picture and at the girl again and gave a slightly nod with agree with his brother. "Yeah. Could be the same girl with her mom right their and with Dad? And she looked around three maybe four years old here and now she look maybe fourteen, fifteen, sixteen years old?" Sam said. Both brothers been silent for a couple of seconds before Sam spoke up again "Do you wanna take her to Bobby place and figure out the rest there and see if she knows anything?" he asked._

_Dean thought silently before speaking up. He hestitated first "Help me get her in the car" he said. Sam walked back to the car to open the back door while Dean picked up the girl body and lay her back their gently before getting in the driver seat and drove off._

* * *

><p><em>When Chloe woke up after sleeping for few hours. The first thing she notices was the couch she was sleeping on wasn't the same one at the safe house and everything looked different. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon time.<em>

_'What happen when i blacked out?' she question her own mind._

_She slowly put her feet on the floor and got up gently. Everything looked so different. She didn't know if the Edison group put her in another house or if Derek found her and everyone went into a different place to be safe or what. She slowly walked around. She heard voices. Four men voices to be exact. Coming from the kitchen. Do they work for the edison group? Or are they part of something different?_

_Chloe slowly walked in the room when all four stared at her silently. She didn't see Derek or Tori or Simon at all. Who were these guys and what do they want? She put her hand up and gave little wave and said "Hi" she sounded shy and did look a little nervous to what might happen next. It probably would have been better if Derek was with her and making sure she was safe and protected from who ever these guys were._

_"Hey" one of the guys that was sitting down. He did look around Derek age but could be a little bit older than Derek is._

_Dean and Sam need answers and need to know if their father had another hidden child that they never knew about. Just like with Adam that they didn't know they had a another brother. But it was important to find out the truth. _

_"Hey, can you come over here and take a seat. We have a couple of questions to ask you" Dean ordered. The better they get the answers the faster they would get through this whole misunderstanding if it came to that._

_Chloe walked over to the table and took a seat right next to Adam. It was really silent that it almost made Chloe get up from the seat and run away or get a gun and go insane or something._

_Dean put down the picture in front of Chloe. "Does this picture ring a bell to you?" he asked and Chloe looked and nodded. "That your mom, right next to you right?" another nod from her. "What about the guy in the background? Does he look familar at all to you?" she looked at the picture again and closely. The guy did look familar and she had seen his face here and there when she walking around or whatever and he was always looking right at her almost like he knew her in a way and she doesn't even know him or his name even. But why is he in the picture with both Chloe and her and smiling and almost look like an actual family compared to the one she currently have. But she did have the same picture that her mom gave to Chloe secretly and told to hide it from her father and she had notice something on the back that was in her mom hand-writing that said 'all three of us as a family' but that was probably a joke the two had or something, right?_

_"I've seen him a couple of times but I don't know who he is or his name" she said. Dean looked at her curiously._

_"Do you have the same picture of this?" he asked and Chloe nodded. "What about the back of the picture? Is there a message or something written on it?" she nodded again. "Well, what does it say?"_

_"It said 'all three of us as a family' on the back...in my mom hand-writing" Chloe said and waiting patiently to know what was going on and what does this have to do with the picture her mom gave her._

_Dean seem surprised. "Damn it" he said before walking away and out of the room._

_Chloe wasn't really sure what going on but wanted to know badly. "What is this about? And why does this picture has to do with me?" she asked. Chloe was so confused on what was going right now and she would love it if someone can explain it right to her. Now._

_No one in the room wasn't sure how to take but it better for her to know anyway. Out of all of three of them Sam was the one who decided to speak up. "You see our dad John fathered another Adam who is sitting right next to you and me and my brother Dean the guy who just walked because he pissed about this happening all over again" that last part made Chloe raised her eye brow to see where he was going with this. "And Dean saw a picture in dad wallet and their a picture of you with your mom and again John and he wanted to know if you were another child he fathered that we didn't know about. Same situation here with Adam." _

_A lot of questions were now in Chloe mind. Another father? Her mom wanted to have Chloe to keep the same exact picture from her father or fake father? Did her aunt Lauren had something to do with this? so many questions in Chloe mind now. She wasn't sure who to believe and not sure how well she can handle this information right. Chloe didn't say anything. All she did was got up from the chair she was sitting on and left the room quietly and sat back on the couch. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't. It would be better if Derek was with her. He probably would have some advice for Chloe for this type of situation or not. She probably wouldn't care what he would say just as long as he was with but he wasn't and that is what is making her feel sad inside right now._

_All of the sudden Adam came in the room and sat right next to Chloe. "This sucks now, doesn't it" Adam said, Chloe nodded. "It hard to learn about who your father when you didn't know him and -" _

_"I have or had one but he keeps flying almost every where around the world and had to keep moving from place to place" Chloe cut him off. "I don't know what to think of this. At times i did feel like the guy who is my dad or thought was my dad and maybe he knew i wasn't his child or he may have known something. I don't know what to think or believe anymore" her voice sounded lost and confused on the whole. "D-Do you think I could be or may have been under a spell?" she asked and Adam seem confused by that question._

_"What do you mean by being under a spell?"_

_"What if I knew John was my real father and someone didn't like it or they didn't approve of him to be my dad and for me to know him and could've put a spell that would make me forget about John and have him to never be in my life" she said._

_Adam shrugged about that. "Possibly. Do you know who probably would do something like?" he question her._

_Chloe thought for a moment then spoke up "I-I have an aunt but she kind of did something to me before this whole John situation but I already forgave but if she did knew about it then I don't think I could forgive her it. I mean everything she says or does it seem more what is good for her than it is for me. Everytime i might like someone or want to buy something it seem more like she only wants what she cares about. Never cared about what i want or my happiness it was more her happiness than mine. I mean i know she cares about me but at times I just think she does what is good for her and what not good for me and even i try and talk about whatever the situation is she just ignores and be all 'it probably for the best' like she knows what the best for me or something" she was started to think more sense in her mind. "I think she did have something to do with this now and I wouldn't be surprised if she did have anything to do with it."_

_Adam slowly nodded. "What would you do if you confront her and she admits it, what would you do then?"_

_Chloe thought again before speaking up. "Either strangle her until she stops breathing or tell that I don't want her around me and that she dead to me and to never come near me again" that the coldest thing that Chloe has ever said about Lauren. Right now though she doesn't care about Lauren or the bad things she done to her, all she cared about was to know the truth about her family and her past._

_Adam hestitated "I'll talk to Sam and Dean and see about the whole spell thing and see if their is a way out of the spell . If they agree then we can try it and see if anything changes." he got up from the couch and began to walk away but turn to Chloe first. "But if i were you I would ask a couple of questions first before trying the spell out. Just to let you know" he said then left the room._

_Chloe already had a lot of questions in her mind like would she remember about Edison group? Or about Derek, Tori and Simon? Adam was right about the questions. She didn't mind if she forgot about the edison group but she didn't want to forget the friends that she already made though. It would suck even though it would be a sacrifice and maybe if she ever did run into them again and she tell them then maybe they would understand why she had to do it. And if she did remember Lauren then she would really have a confrontation about this situation and see if she knew about it._

_Everything was going through Chloe mind that she never notice Dean in the room waving his hand in her face trying to get her attention._

_"Sorry, didn't see you there" she says._

_"It fine." Dean decided to sit next to her on the couch. "I want to apologize about earlier walking out after you said you had the same exact picture and what it said on the back"_

_"It fine"_

_"Yeah, but still." Dean hesitated before talking again. "Adam just came in the kitchen and gave your theory about being under a spell maybe and wanted to see if their could be a way out of the spell if your still under it or not under it" Chloe nodded about what Adam said. "If we try it just to let you know their is a possible chance you could forget anyone you know or whatever but it could give you memories of John or our dad though" Dean had a hard time getting out the last part. "But if you have no memories or anything of John then we might have to reversed the spell." Dean finished._

_"I guess that a chance I'm willing to take then" Chloe knew if Derek was in the room with this conversation he would say 'don't be stupid Chloe' or 'it too dangerous don't go and risk your own life' but right now Chloe could really care less what Derek would say if he were here. All she wanted to know was the truth and if this was the only way to know then she was willing to risk her own life or memories for it then._

* * *

><p><em>All five went in the basement. Chloe was standing in the between Adam and Dean and Sam was next to Dean. Bobby open the book and began the spell.<em>

_As Bobby was saying the spell in latin, Chloe was starting to feel a little dizzy that she almost fell to the ground but Adam and Dean caught both sides of her arms before she did and held on to her to make sure she wouldn't fall or almost fall again._

_But as the spell kept going on, she was still feeling dizzy and felt sweat come pour on her face almost like she was about to have a heart attack or panic attack. It felt fast for Chloe all of the sudden but she tried her best not faint or anything but that didn't help. She not sure how long the spell was or how she been in the basement but it felt like an hour or two or even three hours. But even trying to figure out how long it been didn't really help and everything went black for Chloe._

* * *

><p><em>When Chloe woke up it was now nighttime or close to nighttime. The sun look like it was almost going down. She got up from the couch and walked around and found the guys in the kitchen again. "Hi" she said before getting a chair and sat next to Adam again.<em>

_Dean spoke out. It was better to see if she was under a spell now than never. "Can you tell us anything you remember after we try the spell? Anything at all like dad name or anything?" he question._

_Chloe thought for a minute and started to have a few flashbacks to her childhood then spoke up. "After you did the spell some of my memories of John did come back which means that I did know John was my real father."_

_"What about blood-test? If your mom wanted to know who was your actul father if she had two men in her life?"_

_Chloe thought that one hard. "Now that i think about it, I did see a blood-test and it had John name on it and his blood and mine and showed positive that I'm his kid"_

_"Okay" Dean nodded. It sucked learning about John secret life now that he gone but him and Sam were going to figure it out sooner or later. "What about relatives? Remember any of their names?"_

_"I-I don't see any of them actually. The only one I do remember is aunt L-Lauren and that it" Chloe had a hard time saying her aunt name now cause she had a lot of anger towards her aunt even though there hasn't been a confrontation between the two of them yet but now Chloe could care less about her since now Lauren was dead to her and not speaking physically dead but is literally and mentally dead to Chloe for good and never want to speak to her again._

_"Okay. What about people? Do you meet any or remember any friends you have or anything?" Dean was really going down with the questions but he wanted to make sure Chloe could remember people or things or whatever cause they already warn her about the spell that if she can't rememeber they have to reverse the spell then._

_Chloe thought for a few minutes. Thought so hard that it felt almost that her brain might explode at any second. She finally spoke up. "I-I remember meeting around three or four people and I can remember what they look like but I can't really remember their names and we became wanted for this 'supernatural' lab thing." she says. It sucked that she can't remember there names but she hopes that one day she can remember them. Hopefully sooner than later._

_Dean nodded "Alright" the one thing that bothering him and maybe not just him but everyone in the room was when Chloe meant supernatural lab part. What did she mean by that part and why would Chloe be part of lab experiment._

_"Chloe when you said 'supernatural' lab what do you mean by that?" Sam question her._

_Chloe relized that she may have said too much information to them now. How the hell was she going to be able to explain it. "Umm...you see I was or is depending how you want to see it... p-part of this group thing that experiment with kids around my age who have 'supernatural' powers and I guess if they are powerful they kill them since i found out about they manipulate this data to be false information to see how powerful a person is with their powers when the person may or may not be that powerful as it claims in the fake data" Chloe was now regretting saying anying to them now. She just met them and learn that they're her family that she never knew about and she already telling them that she already knew about the supernatural. Damn. Now she really did loose her mind._

_"Are you something powerful or no" Sam asked and Chloe nodded. "Well what is it?"_

_"I-I'm a necromancer apperantly which is why I could see a lot of dead people and have a hard time sleeping at night because of nightmares I have and can raise the dead too and that usually by accident raising the dead from their own graves"_

_Dean looked a little surprised "You see ghost like the kid in the sixth sense? That cool. Now we can use you whenever we might have a case dealing with a ghost instead of ghostbusters" Dean said. Chloe had someone in her mind who she can't remember his name but he never said that to Chloe and if he did then it could make her feel a little bit better about being a necromancer than she felt about it but sadly he didn't though he did make her feel good about being one in a way but when Dean mention the sixth sense movie it made her feel better about her powers though in her mind the guy she is thinking about is saying those words to her instead of Dean._

**So for the next chapter which will be the present and there a chance you will also see a brand new Chloe and by that i mean new outfits and a new personality wise and possibly career too. And you'll get to see if she can remember there names or not too.**


	2. Present

**Present Day**

* * *

><p>Chloe was laying on the couch at Bobby house reading a random book she picked out of the libary in his house. Both her and Adam mostly stayed at Bobby house since Sam and Dean were on the road mostly and didn't want their younger siblings to come with them on the road with them just yet, because of an up and coming war between demons and themselves mostly cause not all other hunters didn't trust their family that much. They had to fight as soon as they figure out who is causing the war first before they fight and plus they also felt it was little too dangerous for them to come. Once in a while they would be on the road helping with cases here and there but that was it.<p>

After learning about her brothers and what else was outside of what she knew from she knew Chloe became more self-aware on how to handle herself when it came to demons or vampires or whatever else that was part of the supernatural. It already been one year and Chloe already learn how to use a gun and did training and even started a knife collection. She even learned how to play the guitar thanks to Dean for teaching her how to play and gave up the directing idea to become a musician or hopefully to start a rock band and she already had a couple of songs written down. At times Dean would perform with her if she need a male voice in the song and it would turn out awesome than what she would execpt.

She had gotten herself a new wardobe that Dean help with after teaching how to cheat and win at poker, she even did some of his tricks that he taught her. She gotten some vintage dress that redesign herself or dyed the color and added some things to the dresses themselves. She had a couple of band tees from bands that she loves and listens too and a couple of blanks ones and she turn some of those shirts into dresses and found a box of Dean and Sam old clothes when they were in high school and decided to turn some of them into dresses. Dean didn't like it and complain by saying how it was his favorite shirt but Sam didn't seem to care that much and tells Dean and keep telling him whenever he see Chloe wearing one of his old shirts to just get over it and that he doesn't wear them anymore. But still. The only thing that Chloe never changed up or altered was a couple of long leather jackets that Dean used to wear. And even got a couple new pairs of shoes and boots and mostly heel boots and platform shoes and some flip-flops but that just once in awhile though she mostly just wears heels and make up now. Guess after not having Lauren with her and telling what she should do Chloe was starting to feel more confident in herself not that she has but now she feel free from her aunt and she feel that she can now be herself and pick out what she likes.

And she went back to dying her hair blonde and added some bangs to her hair and did put some streaks in which was the color purple. She wanted to put purple and blue but afterward Chloe decided just to stick to one color and put in blue strikes when she ready to add another color. Another good part was that Dean let Chloe get her GED meaning she not in school anymore which made her and she got to change her last name from Saunders to Winchester which made her happy. She wasn't sure why Adam didn't want to change his last name but she figured that it was his mom last name and wanted to keep in her memory. She did feel a little guilty that she changed her last name that her and Dean went back to the place to not only get it back but to add it to Winchester so she can have two different last names. So she can have one of her father and one for her mother.

A of other things have also changed for Chloe. Her personality has changed a lot and after listening to Rage Against The Machine she also became political activism. She also became animal activst too. She got to adopt a puppy and she even proved to Dean that can take care of the puppy. It made her so happy and now she has never really been happier than ever in her life. She even became a vegan as well after learning a lot about what not only going in the world but also what was happening with the animals too and even watched a couple of different documentaries. Plus she also had to go to the hospital after drinking some milk that made her feel sick and learn there that she is lactose intolerance.

But at times though she did really miss her old life. Well maybe not her old life but she miss her friends she made and always wondered what ever happen to them. Did the Edison group found them? Did they find there dad and in hiding until they are ready to fight? Did they free the others from the facuilty? If they're were others that is. Even though she was happy she did miss them a lot and would've have been happier if they not only found her but all four could be rejoined again and hopefully they would stick together. Plus she hasn't been to New York in awhile. Dean think it would be better if she was in another state for hiding or something until they found away to get the rest of them and figure out what the next step was going to be. If they were going to let them stay with her and Adam at Bobby place or help them to find their dad.

Whatever decision was made, it probably going to be the best one that could stand. Knowing one of them wouldn't go for the idea once it was made Chloe could convince him it is a good idea or otherwise it would be going back to square one over and over and over again and Chloe didn't want that. It would make a lot of things complicated for everyone even if it was a good idea or not.

She even wonders why can she remember about edison group or Derek, Simon and Tori? After all it did take her a while to remember there names for her and Dean did say that it was going to be possible to forget everyone and everything that happen to her but it never happen well she remember what they look like but the names took forever.

But at least she got to remember her birth father name that she never really got to know at all but she also remembers those events even before knowing she had brothers and learn that John died by sacrifing himself to save Dean life. She not sure why or how she remembers though and sometimes she does wonder if the spell she was under also happens have a part that would make her remember any thing that became recent in her life. But for whatever reason she doesn't really know and is never sure if she will know.

She has bought up the subject many times to both Dean and Sam about when can they rescue them and all but they both of them keep saying when they feel the timing is right to go in and rescue all of them and fight. But when was timing going to be to go in and rescue them? Because Chloe can't wait forever for Derek no matter what they say to her. She figure if they say when the timing is right one more time not only is she going explode or that she would probably sneak out and go all the way back to New York on her own and rescue them herself if it went to that point though.

"Hey...you Kurt Cobain today or are Jim Morrison today?" Chloe rolled her eyes at Adam when he came in the room.

"I'm neither today. I won't put my sad, miserable attitude today. You get a break for one day" Chloe says.

Adam gave her a funny look almost like he didn't really by what she was saying to him but shrugged it off.

"Any way, do you want something?" Chloe asked.

"Not really but thanks for asking...for once" he had a sarcastic tone in him. "I came to tell you something about that situation your in where you want to rescue your friends" now Chloe gave Adam a look of interest. "Dean called and want us to go to there hide out in New York. They say that they've been under cover at the edison group place for awhile and yours friends are there and want us to go cause they have a plan that might work and we all might be able to escape and plus it can give you a possible chance to have your confrontation with Lauren if you still want one with her that is"

To be honest Chloe totally forgot about Lauren and wanting to know if she knew about John and her mom and if she something to with the spell to have Chloe to forget about John. Now she just doesn't really care that much any more but maybe she still could have one last talk with her and see if she get the answers she was looking for.

"When do Sam and Dean want us to be there?" she decided to go.

"As soon as we can get there"

Chloe nodded a little bit. "Okay, is it alright with Bobby if we can go"

"Yeah, I check with and he seem to be cool with it. And he said he would take care of Smokey (Chloe dog name) while we're gone"

"Alright then" Chloe put the book down and got up from the couch. "Let me pack some of my things and go" she said before leaving the room but came back quickly. "Hey, do you think when we leave, you think I can buy some cigarettes before going on a bus to New York?"

Adam just looked at her. "Just pack somethings then let see if we have some time to buy you a pack of cigarettes"

"Fine...wait why aren't you packing?"

"After they called and I confirm the information with Bobby then I started pack before telling you"

Chloe just looked at her brother almost wanting to kill him. "You are such a jerk" she said and walked out of the living room and into her bedroom and began packing.


	3. Going Back To Hell

The moment Chloe knew she had packed up for what she needed was when Adam came in the room. "Dean said you might need to put on a hooded-sweatshirt and sunglasses so we won't get caught by this so called 'edison group' of killers" Adam says.

Chloe tilted her head a little and shook it. "They don't work like that" she says. "They'll probably see me no matter what disguise you make me have to put on."

Adam nodded a little bit. "Alright" he hesistated "Then here a betty crocker wig for ya" he showed Chloe a wig that behind him the whole. "Have fun"

"I'll take the sunglasses and hooded-sweatshirt instead" Chloe say and Adam laugh a little bit

"Knew that trick would work. Come on"

* * *

><p>"Great" Adam said.<p>

"What your problem?"

Adam looked pissed and annoyed at his sister. "We just missed our bus and have to stay here for another hour for the next bus that going to New York to come" Adam seemed annoyed and pissed.

At times like this right now when they missed something or have to be some where important they would missed the bus that they would take. Not all the time but just at random times like this. Sure Adam would be pissed off but later on he would just forget about the events and in the words of both Dean and Chloe would say to him and Sam 'just move on' which is what exactly he would do. It really pointless to be pissed off over little things in life any way.

Her and Dean were more the relaxed and just take your time kind of people while Adam and Sam were the type that wanted to figure what it was that they were hunting and go in for attacks unless it was person who was becoming a monster in which Adam would side with Sam and say that they should 'help them' and teach them how to keep their powers that were helping them to become a monster under control while both Dean and Chloe were the opposites of Sam and Adam way of hunting and always say 'that no matter what happens. Whether or not they can keep the powers under control or not they will still turn into monsters and the only way is to kill them no matter what going to happen'.

The whole family was close but screwed up. It was more a divided family than a close family. Chloe would side with Dean on things that she felt that he was right about everything and Adam would side with Sam cause he feel Sam was right on some things too. Sometimes it would be vice versa where Chloe would agree with Sam here and there and Adam would agree with Dean here and there. But still at the end of the day it didn't really matter who was right or not just as long as everyone was safe and sound no matter what would or could've happen to them.

Chloe went and sat down the bench. She bought her a pillow and her teddy bear with her. She held her bear close and tight in her hands. The only time she hold her bear was nervous, guilt or sadness. Chloe had a mixed of different emotions on what she was feeling inside of her. Part of her is happy to see them and she has changed a lot and she wasn't sure how well they could handle a brand new Chloe. Another part felt sad that she didn't stay with them like she probably should've but if she did stay with them then what would happen? Forgive Lauren and not know her real birth father was? The last part was anger and the anger part obvious to anyone who knows who Chloe is angry with.

Adam came out of the convience store across the street of the bus station and threw a pack of cigarettes on her pillow and sat next to his sister. Both siblings were quiet and not talking that much which is normal for the both of them. They had only a couple of things in common but not a lot but they do get along though. A fight or argument here and there is every once in a while for the two of them.

"You excited to see your friends and show them how much you changed over the past year?" he asked and Chloe nodded a little bit. "You seem nervous? You alright or do you not want to rescue them?" he asked and Chloe shrugged. "Do you not want to rescue them? The moment you can remember their names you couldn't stop talking about them. If you don't want to go and save them then you don't have to and Sam and Dean can go and whatever the plan they instead if you want that instead?" he asked and again Chloe just shrugged. "I'm not playing games here Chloe, you stated that they were your friends and now it like you don't even care about setting them free any more. What is it that you want here? You want to rescue them but now you don't want to? Thought you'd be happy to reunited with them and stick together again?"

Chloe sigh a little. He was right she did want to rescue them but that wasn't what she was worried about. "The rescuing part is correct. I do want to rescue them and have them stay with us for a while but part of me is wondering what if they don't want to come back with us to Bobby and want to stay behind and find their father, which could take forever by the way"

Adam raised his eyebrow at Chloe to see where she was going with this. "I thought you said can try and convince one of them to stay with us"

"I know I can it just..." Chloe couldn't find the actual correct words to come out of her mouth. Sure the rescuing them was on her mind but so was something else.

"It just what, Chloe?" he question his sister.

Chloe hesistated and sigh before speaking to Adam and hoping the correct words would be coming out of her mouth. "The rescuing part is on my mind a little bit but that not what I'm thinking about" Adam gave her questioning look to see what she was talking about. "The whole Lauren and confronting her and see if she knew I totally forgot about until you bought it up and now I don't know if I should confront her or not and a part of me want her dead and another parts want me to have one final confrontation and tell her off and it all confusing to me right now" she sounded so frustated that she can't even think straight.

Adam slowly nodded his head. "Well, if you do confront her or at least try what do you think might happen?" another question that Chloe just shrugged. "Come on, I'm sure there something you think might happen so say it"

She looked at her brother with anger eyes. "I probably wouldn't listen to her. I would probably either want to choke her or aim a gun at her and shoot her or maybe with my lighter here I can put her on fire" she said.

Adam seem a little surprised by that but not shocked. He does remember when meeting Chloe she did admit that if any thing about Chloe being John kid was true then she wouldn't really listen to her but wanted to choke her until she (Lauren) stopped breathing.

"Well, I'm a little lost for words but to let you know either me or Dean or Sam will be with you for the unknown confrontation if you still want one with her and will stop you before anything goes out of hand and we might have to pull you away from her."

Both of them went back to being silent with each other. Chloe hated silence even though she the quiet and type she rather have people talking instead of being quiet just because of her. It did make her feel guilty.

She open her mouth without hesistating first "Maybe it better if I never had a confrontation with Lauren. I mean I already have now a grudge to an unknown answer to her anyway. What would the point be if I had one with her and the answer is a yes as I except to be or the answer could be but she had lied to before so I wouldn't believe her. This is so confusing and what if everyone moved on and forgot about me and now have a 'Chloe' replacement and now I'm freaking out and having no clue what going to happen or what could happen and now I'm lost and confused and maybe i should be held back. You know stay behind while the three of you fight and I can do the research on the whole demon war thing and call you guys when your done or wait til' you guys call or something here" she started to freak out more than what she was saying.

Adam put both hands on both of her shoulders to calm her down and kept telling her to take deep breathes to help her calm down for the next few minutes.

After he was done calming her down and she seem to be a little bit normal, paler like usual but normal again. "Listen, you don't know if they found a 'Chloe' replacement yet and if they do then we can get them out and they don't have to come with us if you don't and act like you never know them if we go back to the city here and there for a case or whatever. Okay?" she nodded a little bit. "Good. Don't worry about every thing too much. It one of the reasons you have a lot of panic slash anxiety attacks. Your worrying about things that you don't even know yet and getting a hold of yourself. Let just wait for the bus to come and go and then once we're in the city and have a plan and all that and whatever you are saying is true then we won't have them with us and help them and have them help with the war and all that. But let have everything explain first before going ahead and start jump to conclusions. People like that do that just don't want to hear the truth or doesn't want something to happen and they go in complete denial even before it starts"

"Okay"

"Besides if there is a replacement 'Chloe' that they have your probably better off without them then" Adam says. "Unless the chick is a psycho then you can defeat by doing what a lot of people in your situation would do or want to do"

Chloe had raised her eyebrow now. "And what would that be exactly?"

"Either kill her or use reverse psychology on her and make her admit anything about whatever her plan was and see that way they can see how psycho on how that girl really is then" the words out of Adam mouth did make sense and Chloe wouldn't mind doing that but he was right on one thing though. She shouldn't really jump to conclusions right away. Maybe it better for her to figure out on her own and use the power of reverse psychology on the theory girl on her mind after all it does work on Dean at times which is how Chloe got her puppy and a guitar and new clothes and books and bunch of different things that she needed.

A bus then started to pull up.

"Come on. This is our bus" Chloe grabbed her pillow and put her pack of cigarettes in the pillow and followed Adam to the bus and entered. "Want to sit in the back as usual or sit some where in the middle?"

"The back as usual, Adam" she almost a mocking tone in her voice where it sounded like a person giving the obvious answer to a stranger or something.


	4. Bus Ride To Hell

**To DP Bree**

**sorry about the confusion you had for the last chapter. I'm not the best editor when it comes to looking over a chapter. When I'm done typing up the chapter I usually look at the chapter over and take some parts out that i might not like or think it not really necessary to be in and change it around or leave it the way it is.**

* * *

><p>Chloe who became instantly board once her and Adam got on the bus and sat in the back. When it came to bus rides at random times like right now, Chloe would start to feel a little nausea (sp?) here and there. This is would happen if Chloe had a bad feeling about something bad was going to happen or she just wanted to turn around and go back. She never really vomit though. It would only happen when the bus went to another bus stop for a break and she would go straight into the bathroom to start vomitting from the bus ride.<p>

On this bus ride Chloe is normally quiet. She did talk or ask random things here and there but this time she is really quiet. It could be nerves or something but she was really quiet and she did look nervous but her nerves was a different story. Maybe anxious that she was meeting her friends or former friends depending how things go. Some times talking did help with her nerves.

"You okay, Chloe?" Adam asked and Chloe nodded. "You did know you didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to? You could've stayed back and waited til' we brought your friends over, you did know that right?" he tells his sister and she nodded. No lie that Adam had been worried about Chloe going back. He know that when she told him about forgetting about her aunt and wanting a confrontation with her but he felt that she was also hiding another thing that he didn't want to know if she wanted to share with him or anybody yet.

She did feel her brother stare on her and no lie that it did make her feel uncomforable to be sitting near him. Chloe had a lot of things on her mind that she didn't really share with her brothers and Dean wasn't really the type of guy who would keep pushing her around until she said what she was thinking about. Sometimes Adam or Sam would do that unless she tells them to stop and drop it and leave her alone in which both of them would do but still would be curious about it though but won't ask any questions at all.

Chloe sighed and hesistated before words came out of her mouth. "You know how I started to remember the friends that I made?" she says that and heard Adam say a 'yeah' softly. "The thing is that I can't remember was how close I was with them."

Adam put a funny look on his face. "What do you mean by you can't remember how close you were with them? You said you were?"

She hesistated again. "Truth is I can't remember if I had feelings for one of them or if one of them was my bff or what? I just can't remember how close I am with the three of them and if I did then I don't know if it would matter to me or maybe even them" Chloe was starting to feel guilty that she can't remember the closeness (sp?) that she had with all of them. It sucked. It really did suck. The moment she started to remember the names and couldn't stop talking about them was when she forgot if the four them together was ever that close to begin with. She hated it but hopefully someone can remember how close they all were.

Adam did feel Chloe guilt. Mostly cause it was written on her face. He hated to see his sister feel guilty over some thing like this. That feeling suck the most. Even when your in the Winchester family it sucks the most.

Adam hesistated then spoke up. "Look, just because you can't remember how close you were with everyone doesn't mean it the end of the world does?" he saw saddness in his sister eyes when she looked at him. "When we see them you could tell them if you want to...it an option for you to decide that. But and here some advice. If one of them does like you then do want any normal girl would do."

Chloe made a funny look "What would that be exactly?" she questioned.

"Just make the guy work for it. That what girls normally do when they like a guy and the guy like them back" Adam says.

Chloe now had a interested look on her face that seem more like she might enjoy having either Derek or Simon work for it. That could help her to see which one she like before.

"Okay, but what if it turned out that i like one of them though?" she saw Adam raised his eyebrow on that. "I mean what if i feel my stomach doing butterflies...that the word i think people use, right? what if that happen then what next?"

Adam just shrugged. "Like i said, just make the guy work for it. It that simple to try it."

Now it went back to silence with the two of them. Chloe looked out the window and Adam just looked around. "Hey, how come when your on the bus or whatever you feel nauseous and about to throw up but when your in Dean car you never feel sick?"

Chloe shrugged. "I could be more used to being in cars or Dean car to be more specific than I'm used to taking the bus i guess." she says. "I can go to the doctor and get some prescription or whatever to help but who knows, right"

Adam just slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Eight hours (not good with math so that just a random guess) for a bus ride just to see Dean and Sam wasn't that fun as it seem. The moment Chloe got off the bus she ran over to the trash can and started to vomit right in the trash can. Adam was standing between the trash can and his sister patting his hand on her back. Taking care of Chloe was a lot of work and it wasn't that much fun for Adam too handle at all. Sam tried it once and he found it to be difficult and credit Adam with the whole 'not sure how you can handle her since she usually is difficult but have fun with it' type of credit.<p>

After she was done vomitting, Chloe put on her hood and looked at her brother. "Wanna go and meet up with Dean and Sam or get something to eat first?" she asked having a little smile on her face when she ask to go and eat some where before meeting up with their older brothers.

Adam usually caves especially when Chloe uses her sad puppy face in order for her to get what she wants.

"Fine" she didn't do her puppy face since Adam didn't cave in at all. He was probably starving too which could be a good reason on why he didn't cave.


End file.
